Go out with me?
by Rozulex
Summary: Krista never thought that a single request from her teacher would lead her to this freckled person. AU. One-shot. YmirxKrista / Yumikuri


**Author's Note: This story has been sitting on my desktop for a while, and I think that maybe I should share it out. It's supposed to be a multi-chapter story, but I really don't have the time, so I'm making a one-shot instead. I also made up the game tittle inside the story. English is not my native language and there will be grammatical errors, but the point is I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I am. =)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

 _A loud rumble of thunder roar after a lightning flash, gray cloud starting to gather, rain starting to dip one by one, slowly following by a rainfall. Citizen increased their pace rapidly, mostly to find a shelter to hide from the storm. A few even collide and end up a meaningless fight in between the busy walkway._

 _"Bunch of idiots." A voice muttered when passing through the scene. Continue down the street, through the narrow alley, soon busy footsteps seem to lessen and now only replace by the sound of dipping. One hand carrying a grocery plastic bag, the other holding up an umbrella. Turning down around the corner, the person suddenly stopped. In front there was a shadow sitting, while leaning against the wall. He slowly walks towards the shadow, it's appears to be a kid._

 _"Hey, what are you doing here?"_

 _The kid gazes up, cold honey brown met gray. He studies the kid, wearing a rag shirt, torn pants and most of the skin covering in dirt and mud, some bruise and dry blood on the face, shoulder shaking obviously from the cold weather._

 _Placing the plastic bag on the other hand, taking off his leather jacket he throws it over to the kid._

 _"If you want to live, follow me." Continue walking down the alley not waiting for the kid respond. A moment later, a small footstep following behind. A small smile spread across the person face. Those cold honey brown eyes, there is no fear inside. There's no doubt, just like him, strong but alone. He'll be damned if he doesn't do anything. Turning back to face to kid, staring through those fearless eyes._

 _"What's your name, kid?"_

* * *

The school bell rang, most of the students rushing towards the door. Krista, also being in the most, just wanted is to rush back to her apartment and pass out until the next day. The assignment this time had her going a week without any enough sleep. Dark circles hung underneath her eyelids, luckily her make-up covered it well.

She jumps slightly when she felt a big hand on her shoulder, she turns around to see her friend.

"Oh, Reiner! What it is?" She smiled.

"Um, nothing." Reiner scratch the back of his neck, blushing."Actually, I was wondering, If you are free on-"

"Krista!" A voice called out. Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Ral, interrupted him. "I need you to meet me at my office now." Just before she left.

Krista nodded. She gathered her things and quickly stood up "Sorry Reiner, I need to go now, I'll see you tomorrow!" She said throwing her backpack over her shoulder. Leaving the room quickly, Krista head for the stairs up to the second floor, towards the door at the end of the hallway. Slowly she opens the door, greet a few teachers while heading to her destination.

"Petra?" She calls out, stopping beside her desk.

Petra looks up from her desk and smiled. She gave her a quick hug. "You look trouble just now, aren't you? Expected from the school goddess, popular as always." She grinned, wiggling her eyebrows.

Krista rolled her eyes but smiled. "Just a little. But that's not what you call me in for, right?"

Petra smile drops a little. "Yes. Do you mind deliver these documents to Levi? You recognized him. He is your home economics teacher."

Krista nodded, remembering that grumpy teacher. "Any reason you choose me instead?"

Petra frowned. "I would deliver myself if I could, but I'm stuck here, a lot of papers to be done." She sighed. "And Levi wants this now and no excuses given. Besides, his apartment is only a few blocks up yours so you can hand to him before you headed back your own!"

She couldn't possibly reject her offer. Petra has taken care of her since her freshman year and she's like a big sister to her that's why they called each other names on first basis.

"Alright, alright." Krista sighed. "Thinking it as a favor of helping me just now."

Petra grinned. "Great! Here's the documents and the address." She hand over an envelope and a piece of small torn paper to Krista. "Now off you go! You don't want Levi to wait for so long!"

After exchanging each other goodbyes, Krista made for the building exit as she pulled out her phone. Looking at the time, the bus won't arrive until the next hours. Putting her phone back in her pocket, she decided to walk instead. Krista don't mind walking though, she likes the feeling of the wind blowing through her face, fallen leaves that create almost a romantic scene, the sound of birds chirping, students chatting, different kind of view when passing by, It's calmed her.

Making her way and a few turns down the street, Krista stopped outside at one of the apartment buildings. She took the small paper out, looking at it one last time before stuffed it back. Krista nodded to herself, It's the correct place. Heading up the stairs, to the corridor, and stopped her track at one of the doors in front of her.

For some reason, she's getting a little bit of nervous. Taking a deep breath, she knocked the door once, and waited. Moment pass, nobody answer the door. Krista brows frowned, maybe he's not at home? That's impossible since he wants his document so badly. She tried to knock again, but this time a bit louder and harder. Suddenly she could hear footsteps stomping over, and the door swung opened immediately.

"What the fuck do you want?" A voice shouted in anger.

Krista jumped in surprise and looked up into those piercing honey brown eyes, and she felt her heart flutter a little bit for some unknown reason. Must be the shock, she told herself. There stood a tall, lanky brunette, with short brown hair, tanned skin and have freckles spread across her cheeks. Krista didn't know she would come to see so many freckles on a person faces. She instantly found it adorable.

Remembering that needed to answer her question, "Um, H-hi.. is Mr. Levi in?" She stuttered.

The brunette stares, then chuckled, clearly the anger just now has vanished and now replace with a mischievous grin.

She lifted her eyebrows and smirked. "What does a cutie like you have business with him?"

 _Did she just call me cute? And oh my god._ Krista could live up with that smirk of hers. It's ridiculous, extremely sexy.

"I was told to deliver something to him." She flushed looking down, unable to meet with those gorgeous eyes.

The brunette shrugged and step aside, "Come in."

Krista excuse herself, stepping inside and took off her boots and follow her inside. She took a seat on the couch.

"Levi is out for some groceries, but you can wait for him. You want something to drink? Coffee? Tea?"

Krista smiled. "Tea please."

She took her time to look around the living room. There's isn't much stuff, a full set of couch, a coffee table, a flat screen TV showing that it was on pause mode, quite simple and it's _clean._

"So, what's your name, Blondie?" The brunette walked out from the kitchen and placed the tea on the coffee table before flopped down beside Krista, making her bounce a little.

"I'm Krista Lenz. Nice to meet you." She answered and murmured a thank you as she take a sip of her tea she took from the coffee table.

"Ymir." She grinned, taking the controller on top of the coffee table to continue her game. The pause mode from the TV went off and the character starts moving as Ymir press a few buttons on her controller.

Krista watched cautiously at the action on the TV, It was an adventure and action game. Based on her experience from those boys on her class, she remembers they talked about a game that suddenly become popular due to the high graphics and the awesome game play, and the most challenging part is the difficulties.

"Are you playing Attack on Titan: Another World?" She question.

Ymir nodded, eyes still glued to the screen.

After watching for half an hour, Krista could see Ymir getting more and more frustrated, having a very heavy frown as her fingers tapping the button rapidly, hands clutched tightly around the controller that could break anytime. Another game over Ymir stand abruptly and starting to curse and complaining about the stupid game. Krista found it quite adorable and couldn't contain a giggle coming out from her mouth.

Ymir faced the little blonde and narrowed her eyes. "The hell you laughing at?" She growled.

She quickly covers her mouth. "Oh no, no I'm sorry. It's just, you look so cute just now." Her eyes went wide when she notices what she just said. She could _not_ believe she had just blurted that out.

Ymir cheeks flush a little, though hardly notice from her tan skin. Krista looks at her with a confused eyes when she hands over the controller to her.

She scoffed. "Since you laughed at me, I guess you pretty good at this right?"

Krista quickly waved both hands around. "I never played before!" She exclaimed.

"Well, the controls are pretty simple. Here, let me show you." She smirks and flopped down the couch again, thigh to thigh barely touch and Ymir's heart is beating a little faster than normal.

After some basic explanation, Krista took the controller and tried a few times. Ymir couldn't stop from laughing as the little blonde's character keep on end up dying quite awfully such as, eaten and stepped alive by a titan before any attack could reach, or went directly to a tree and buildings, or ran out of gas end up falling down.

"Oh my god, best day of my life Krista." Holding up her stomach that much hurt from the laughter, wiping tears that ran down her cheek.

Krista pouted at her. Ymir poked her pouting cheeks and smirked. She is determined that she is going to show Ymir she can do it. Ignoring her as she continued to play. After a few failures, she starts to get a used to it.

Ymir looked surprised and stood when Krista kills all the titan within the mission given time and passed the stage. "What the fuck?" She exclaimed. "What the actual fuck, Krista! You fucking cleared the stage I've been dying to clear it since last night." She shouted in joy.

Krista grinned, feeling proud of herself. Ymir went and wraps her arms around her waist, lifts her up from the couch and spins. "Oh my fucking god. You're a fucking goddess." She laughed, unaware of her actions.

Krista squeaks and slightly blush at the contact but smile at the way how happy the brunette was just because of a game. Ymir continues to laugh ecstatically and twirls a bit more before putting her down on the ground. Then it hits into her like a maverick wave what she has just done. Looking over at Krista, she was blushing red. Ymir quickly spouted out an apologize for her stupid actions, but Krista just giggled and waved a dismissed hand saying don't worry about it.

Just before things could get more awkward, the doorknob twist open and a short figure stepped in. Both sighed in relief.

"Really, Levi? Did you fall into a hole or something? 'Cause you're gone like," Ymir peer up the wall clock. "One and a half hour." She lifted her eyebrows.

Levi scoffed. "Of course not you dumb ass. I went to Petra since I'm on my way for grocery. But, she told me she handed to one of her students so I needed to get all the way back here for fucking nothing." He narrowed his eyes and move his gaze to the little blonde beside Ymir. "And I believe it's you."

On instinct, Krista quickly took the envelope on the table and handed to Levi. He opened it after he took from her. Flipping through the paper inside, he nodded. "Thank you." and then he disappears into the kitchen.

"Um, I think I should be going now. Thanks for the time, it was really fun." Krista says, trying not to feel sad for knowing that she needed to leave this sexy brunette she just knew a few hours ago! Well, it's not like they won't be meeting each other again. Krista can always visit right? Right.

Ymir on the other hand, didn't even bother to hide her disappointment, but went unnoticed to the little blonde as she's already on her way to the door. Ymir followed her behind, and once Krista step outside, she called out for Krista, the said girl turns around, looking confused at the brunette.

Ymir has a slightly faint blush across her cheek as she tries to swallow down her nerves at what she about to say. "Hey, thanks for helping me with the game. You really kick ass." She grinned. "And... come again sometime? I'm sure Levi won't mind. He always keeps complaining about me not having any friends around. Or maybe we could exchange numbers? I-I mean I could use s-some help next time!" Her voice went a bit high-pitch at the last few words. She mentally face palm and cursed herself for the stuttering. This is so not cool.

Krista smiles widely that make Ymir stomach fill with butterflies. She didn't expect that Ymir would ask for her number, Let alone inviting her again! "Sure! I'd love to!" She beamed.

Taking out her phone to Ymir, letting her type the numbers in and vice versa.

Ymir smirked, satisfied now that she got the cute blonde number. "Cool. I'm looking forward to see someone as beautiful as you soon." She winked.

Krista blushed deeply at that. She waved goodbye to Ymir before moving along the her apartment. She couldn't believe she actually spends most of her time with Ymir rather than going back for a nap that was long forgotten.

Krista knew she was into girls since she's a teenager. She has never really been interested in boys before. Yes, she does think some boys are cute but that's just it. While girls on the other side, Krista sometimes found herself ogling her classmate when they're changing in the locker room. Those pale skin and cute round breast make her stomach twitch and her face flushed, and she knew that that day she's into girls.

She has never questioned her sexuality, nor did she told anymore before. She thought that she won't have any romantic relationship soon, but oh she was so damn wrong and she's going to take it back.

She is starting to fall slowly.

x-x-x-x

Ymir walked into the kitchen to find Levi sitting at one of the chairs.

"What is that?" She asked.

"A recipe book." He answered nonchalantly.

She looks at him like he's growing two heads, not sure if he is just fucking around with her or not. "You went all desperate crazy just to get a fucking recipe book?"

Levi looked up at her, "And you're going to fucking try it tonight. Isn't that pleasant?" He said sarcastically.

Ymir held up both hands and snorted, muttering _whatever_.

He studies Ymir, just like he did seven years ago. "That girl just now, you like her. I can see those eyes you giving her. Honestly It's creeping me out." He state while looking back at his book.

Ymir shrugged. Taking a mug out from the cupboard. "Yeah, I guess? I don't know. I mean we just met, but she just gave me this weird feeling when I'm around her. I not sure what I'm feeling because it's all new to me, but she just makes my whole body warm, like she completed me."

Levi snorted at that.

She ignored him. "Whatever it is, I'm going to find out." And gulp down the water she filled from the tap.

He hummed softly flipping the pages and nodded.

Ymir went back to the living room and continue her game while thinking about the little blonde. She smirked to herself, she never knew a little girl like her could be so bad ass.

x-x-x-x

A few weeks had passed since Krista first visit. She's currently busy with her assignment, but that doesn't stop her from seeing Ymir. They had been meeting quite often. She will get off school, meeting up at Levi's place, chatting with the brunette while playing video games together.

Krista starts to understand the brunette bits by bits, like she is being adopted by Levi few years ago and Ymir was grateful for him but never told him that. Ymir said that he knew already so there's no need for sentimental and they are not the sappy type of person.

Sometimes they went for lunch or Krista will stay for dinner before heading back home.

But on this particular day when both girls sitting on the couch chatting about nothing and food they just ate after lunch, Krista suddenly says. "Ymir?"

"Hmm?"

"How come every time I visit you're always at home? Don't you have any school or work? She asks curiously.

Ymir shrugged. "Summer break. I'm starting school next month though." She replied like it's no big deal. No biggie.

Krista gasped. "Can I ask you something? But I don't want to offend you in any way."

"You can ask me anything, my little Krista." She smirked and chuckled at the now flushed blonde.

Krista cleared her throat and asked, "How old are you?"

The brunette lifts an eyebrows. "Seventeen." She replied slowly. "Why?"

"Seventeen?! You look older than that!" Krista chocked out.

"What's wrong with me being a fucking seventeen? You look younger than me though. Not to mention, _short_." She emphasized her word by petting the blonde's head and smirked.

Krista pouted and slap her hand away playfully. "Excuse me! I have you know that I am nineteen! I'm older than you and you should treat me like an adult!" She crossed her arms and huffed.

Ymir snorted. "You barely pass as my big sister, shortie." She leaned further into her. "Besides, since you say you're an adult, proved it." She smirked.

Krista huffed. "How?" She's not going to back down a challenge to prove that she is really an adult!

"I bet you never kissed before." Ymir says and laughed when Krista look at her with wide eyes. "I knew it! You're just a kid." She exclaimed .

Ymir doesn't have the time to react when suddenly she felt a presence invading her personal space and her body went still when she felt a pair of warm lips touch hers. Just as fast as the kiss start it ends.

Did Krista just kiss her? It's Ymir turn to stare at her wide eyes while point a shaking finger at her own lips. "D-did you just...?"

Krista flushed a little, but smiled shyly. "Yes."

Her mouth gaped open. "Why?"

Why? Why? Why does Krista suddenly made a move like that? When she mentions about a kiss, she doesn't mean a kiss on the lips! Ymir knew what she was doing, she just trying to prove herself but does it have to be kiss on the LIPS? It could be done on the cheek! Or, or on the forehead!

"Because I like you...?" Krista squeaked out softly.

If Ymir doesn't concentrate enough, she would have missed the confession.

Since Ymir is still looking at her with mouth open so she continue."But now you can't say I'm a kid anymore!" Krista exclaimed, trying to steer away the awkward conversation.

After a moment Ymir suddenly burst into laughter. "Holy shit Krista, You're something else."

Krista looks hurt thinking that Ymir is making fun of her confession by laughing, her heart broke and her eyes start to water.

Ymir stopped when she heard Krista sobbing. She cursed herself for being insensitive.

"Krista." She calls out, panicking.

But the little blonde keep on sobbing and it's making the brunette heart clenched. _Stupid me. Stupid stupid stupid._ She doesn't know how to handle a crying goddess. Women are so complicated.

"Krista." She calls out again, but this time with a serious tone. The blonde look up into a pair of piercing honey brown eyes. "I'm sorry if I upset you. I think you misunderstand me, I'm not making fun of you by laughing at you, Krista. I won't do that to you. But that is not what I'm trying to say." She takes a deep breath before continue, "When I said you're something else, It means that you're special. A very special person, to me."

"Really?" Krista ask timidly, her eyes red and puffy from crying and Ymir felt like slapping herself.

"Yeah..." Ymir breathes out. _Thank god the tears has stopped. I'm not sure if I can handle anymore crying._

Krista just nodded and wiped away her tears. Ymir signed in relief. _Come on Ymir! This is your chance! She already told you she likes you! Okay. Okay, I can do it. I'm named fucking Ymir for a reason._

"Um, Krista?" Trying to get the blonde attention.

"Yes Ymir?"

 _Okay Ymir it's now or never. Take out your balls and get your girl!_

She went to grab Krista's hand."I'm sorry I've made you cry." The little blonde shook her head and open her mouth to talk but Ymir held up a hand halting her. "Just let me finish this okay? If I don't get it out now I'm not sure when I'll be able to do it again."

She cleared her throat once more."Please forgive me for making you cry, I promise to make it up to you. So my little Krista, would you make me happy and go out with me? A date, with me." Ymir rushed out and frowned internally, _why does it sounds like I'm asking Krista hand in marriage instead._

Krista looks up at her with those big blue doe eyes and holy shit, Ymir would get lost in those beautiful eyes. She's still looking at her and Ymir understand, the blonde might need some moment to digest the bomb she just dropped. So she waits calmly and patiently for her and when Krista open her mouth to speak, Ymir starts panicking inside. Her heart almost ran out of its cage because what the fuck. This is the first time she asks someone out and she's freaking out. Who the fuck says this is easy as making a fucking pie.

"A date...?"

Okay, That's not what she expects Krista to answer and Ymir almost rolled her eyes at herself for being so dramatic. Almost. But she nodded anyway.

And just like before, suddenly something warm invading her lips. Krista is kissing her and this time she gets to reciprocate. God those lips are so soft she doesn't mind kissing it again.

When they broke apart, Ymir had this goofy smile on her face. "Is that a yes?"

Krista beamed. "Yes. Definitely a yes." and went to capture those lips again.

* * *

When Levi came back and saw them making out on the couch, he has the urged to throw them his grocery bag because they might dirty his couch.

But one look at Ymir his lips quirked seeing that he made the right choice after all. You need to save yourself before you could start saving others.

Both of them found themselves someone worth loving and live for.


End file.
